


Spoon for a Memory

by haraways



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Not A Happy Ending, Violence, Who Knows?, is he dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraways/pseuds/haraways
Summary: Hunk just nodded, not really focusing on Allura’s words. Still having a blank spot in his memory was very frustrating.“But what happened to me? It must have been bad if you say you nearly lost me?” Allura drew her hand back now not really knowing how to explain to Hunk his brutal attack.“They bludgeoned you with rocks,” Lance spoke up “They took  rocks to your head and didn’t stop until Pidge blow them away.”





	Spoon for a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Individual of your choice can't remember the word for spoon" From Symphony_Hawthorn (Lisa)
> 
> My tumblr is: sarcasmandsexualinndoendos

Spoon for a Memory

 

The battle was hard won but won non-the-less. The Paladins of Voltron managed to destroy the Galra base’s occupying a planet filled with important recourse.

As they landed, Hunk was the first to l a great the newly liberated citizens of the planet they’d just freed. It was generally agreed that Hunk was the best to first greet new allies due to his friendly personality and gentle disposition.

He exited Yellow proudly. This was Hunk’s favorite part of any mission the victory and meeting the new people. They would often very happy and in a celebratory mood and Hunk just like seeing the happy people. Stepping down the ramp Hunk approached the group of gathered pink aliens from a village close to the last base the destroyed. Hunk removed his helmet and smiled broadly at the gathered people.   

“Um, hi everyone,” He was never good at this part, “You’re free from the Galra; they won't be coming back anytime soon.” Usually, at this point, liberated peoples, started cheering but there was none of that here. Maybe the universal translator in his suit wasn’t working?

“We,” Hunk was doing over exaggerated gestures with his arms and hands, “saved”, more vague gestures, “you.”   Hunk finished, trying to speak slowly so that communication was clear. He could hear the others landing somewhere behind them, maybe one of them could help him out. A tall pink Alaina steps forward and approached him slowly, as if unsure.

 Hunk was not ready for the blinding pain that suddenly overtook his head. His vision blacked out for a moment and Hunk found himself on his hand's knees. His vision was blurred and his ears were ringing loudly.  He lifted his shaking hand to the side of his head where he felt a wetness, pulling it away he saw his hand covered in blood. He slowly looked up at the pink alien who had a blood-covered rock in its three-fingered hand. The alien lifted the rock once more before slamming it into Hunks head once more.

…

Hunk awoke to the woosh sound of the healing pod opening and warm air enveloping him as he stepped out, wobbling.

“What…?” Hunk questions not remembering why exactly he was in a healing pod. He felt himself being steadied by someone on his right. Turning his head slowly he saw Lances smiling face.

“Hey buddy, take it easy. You’ve been out a while.” Lance led him slowly over to a seat.

“What happened?” Hunk asked again, sitting now.

“There was a…miss communication.” Hunk jumped, not having noticed Allura in the room with them.

 “A miss communication? Understatement of the century.” Lance scoffed angerly. Hunk could tell that lance was not mad a the princess but at whatever happened in general.

‘Yes,” Allura said walking over to the two, “What happened was very regrettable, we are very lucky Pidge acted quickly.”

“What happened?” Hunk asked again, getting a little frustrated again with the blank spot in his memory. Allura leaned over and squeezed Hunks shoulder gently.

“Hunk, we nearly lost you.” She was frowning now at the prospect of losing another Paladin. They couldn’t afford to lose another after Shiro's disappearance.

“As it turned out the Salurrians, didn’t want to be “liberated”; they consider the Galra their protectors. They have been ruled by the Galra for many generations and were co-existing peacefully.” Allura explained; the concept of a peaceful existence with the Galra was completely foreign to her. But it was bound to happen, there were whole star systems that were allied to the Galra long before they started their Universal Expansion of the empire.

Hunk just nodded, not really focusing on Allura’s words. Still having a blank spot in his memory was very frustrating.

“But what happened to me? It must have been bad if you say you nearly lost me?” Allura drew her hand back now not really knowing how to explain to Hunk his brutal attack.

“They bludgeoned you with rocks,” Lance spoke up “They took  rocks to your head and didn’t stop until Pidge blow them away.”  Hunk gave a little gulp, he knew what  “blow them away meant” Pidge had to completely obliterate the pink aliens to save him. After Shiro's disappearance, Pidge had slowly become angrier and more reckless, not unlike Kieth in the beginning; it was understandable considering she’d lost another brother. She and Keith had bonded over Shiro’s loss and have been working on anger management together, usually in the form of beating each other senseless in training. Hunk was not one for judgment, he just made sure they had a good meal after all emotional work, there was nothing like a good meal to make the soul feel a little better. Speaking of meals…

“How long was I out?” Hunk asked finally feeling a deep emptiness inside; it must have been a long time to feel this even after a pod visit.

“Two weeks,” Allura answered. “We had to make sure that you didn't sustain any long-term damage but you should be good as new.” She smiled gently, patting Hunk on the shoulder one more time before leaving Lance and Hunk alone. Hunk never liked they way she spoke about the Paladins; she spoke about them as he would about the hover crafts he fixed at the Garrison but he never mentioned it because he never wanted to cause any discourse in the team, there were enough shitty things going on without adding to it.

“Come on buddy, you must be hungry.” Lance helped Hunk stand befoe they made their way to the kitchen. Once there, Lance got to work filling up two bowls with space goo.

“Hey buddy,” Lance asked, “Wanna grab two spoons for me?” Hunk furrowed his brow. The task was simple, and Hunk knew he needed to grab something because that’s what Lance asked him to do but for the life of him, he could not understand what a spoon was. When he tried to picture what he was to grab he could not even picture what it was or used for. He felt like he should know like he really should know. It was something simple but it just wasn’t there. Why couldn't think of it? What was wrong with him? Why was it he could only think of nothing? As hunk thought harder a splitting pain cracked through his head.

Lance jumped as he heard a loud bang of something hitting the kitchen counter behind him. Lance turned quickly only for his eyes to widen seeing Hunks fist on top of the counter, the cause of the bang and Hunk holding his head with his other hand.

“Hunk!” Lance dropped the two bowls of goo and rushed over to Hunk’s side “Whats wrong?!”

“I can’t remember Lance,” Hunk was clenching his eyes shut trying to ward off the pain, “When I think about it, my head hurts so much” Hunk let out a groan. “Lance I don’t know what a “spoon” is.” Hunk opened his eyes and looked up at Lance, begging for an explanation.  

“What do you mean? How could you not know what a spoon is?” Lance asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He opened the drawered beside Hunk and pulled out the closest spoon he could find and shoved it into Hunks face.

“See buddy,” Lance was trying to smile through the panic, “This is a Spoon, see?” Hunk looked at the silver shiny utensil. He felt something wet coming from his nose he saw lances eyes widen even further as Hunk brought his hand to his face and pulled it away again only to see blood covering his hand. He looked slowly up to Lance again, not understanding what was going on.

“Lance”, Hunk asked again, “Whats going on?” Hunk trailed off, the splitting headache caused tears to come to his eyes and Hunk closed them for a moment.  He opened then again only to find himself being cradled in Lance's arms on the kitchen floor, Lance was sobbing and yelling for help or Hunk assumed so because everything sounded as though he was under water. Hunk closed his eyes once again, he could only see everything in a blur. Taking a few deep breaths Hunk could sware he smelt the ocean. It was a good smell.

 


End file.
